


A Welsh Addams In London

by caz251



Series: Creepy Kooky Spooky...Torchwood [3]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto’s adventure in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welsh Addams In London

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either the Addams Family or Torchwood, no matter how hard I wish it were so.

Ianto Tharmus Addams Jones was stuck in a rut, he had no idea where to go next, all he knew was that Cardiff wasn't enough anymore, he had an urge to get out and explore. He wanted to see more of the world, and he wanted to see it now, he just didn't know how. He had thought it over for a good few weeks before he had gone to his father and his sister with the problem, hoping that between them they could come up with a solution. In the end the answer was a rather simple one, he would go and stay with some family elsewhere for a while and explore somewhere else. That was how Ianto Jones ended up on a train to London, ready for a big adventure; he just hoped it was as big as he was hoping it would be.

He was met at Kings Cross station by his cousin, Lumpy Addams, the man that he would be staying with for the duration of his stay in London, however long that would be. They had gone straight to Lumpy's place to drop off his belongings before his cousin took him on a tour of the city, visiting the most appealing places last, as graveyards are always best to view in the dark. He spent the first few weeks in London playing tourist, he really had no worry about funds, his father had agreed that this was a necessary part of his growth and that he was allowed to use some of the family money for the trip.

That didn't stop him from taking a job when it came up though, mainly because it was too good a chance to pass up. He had been recommended, recommended for a job with Torchwood, and he knew exactly who it was who had put him forward for the job, and he really wasn't going to complain. Nepotism really was alive and well, and he had no problem with his cousin putting in a word for him if it meant that he got to look at the interesting things in Torchwood Tower. It was the idle curiosity of a child that had never left him, that or his Addams traits showing through. If it was something different he wanted to know about it, he was different, his whole family were and it was something that had always fascinated him, differences between people.

The job at Torchwood would allow him to look at differences, not only between human beings, but between different species. It was a dream come true in a way, and it was just what he was looking for, something other than boring Cardiff. He had been excited to start and had gone out and bought himself a collection of suits just for work, wanting to make a good impression on his own, regardless of the leg up that his cousin Archienius had given him. He could hardly contain his excitement that first day when he walked into Torchwood Tower, everything was so sparkling and fun, or he was sure that it would be. While he didn't have the mad scientist tendencies like his cousin Archienius, he did have that desire to see things change and watch things take form, and he was sure that it was something that he would get to see during his time at Torchwood.

Torchwood London was nothing like he had expected it to be though, nothing like his Cousin Archienius had described his Torchwood branch being. Torchwood London was more like some big scientific corporation than an agency that dealt with aliens, although they did deal with them, and in the worst possible ways. 'If it's alien it's ours' was Torchwood London's motto, and it sent chills through Ianto. If this was how the Institute treated aliens, what would they do if they ever found out about the Addams family in its entirety? He wondered why Archienius recommended him for the position, knowing what Torchwood London was like, and the man couldn't not know, but then it became startlingly obvious. The man got him the job so that Ianto wouldn't be so uniformed, the man had known of his curiosity and he knew how Ianto Tharmus Addams-Jones operated, this was for his own protection.

Ianto continued to live with Lumpy as he settled into his job with Torchwood, flying about under Torchwood's radar as a junior researcher. The job wasn't anything glamorous, it was mostly work as a dogsbody for the more experienced researchers, fetching and carrying things, and hunting the archives for the files needed. He had become very equipped at carrying many different pieces of alien tech at once without activating any of them. That was one of the main reasons that Torchwood went through so many junior researchers, they were always activating and setting off some piece of technology that harmed them in some way, or they were seen as so incompetent that they were retconned of their time with the institute.

He had been at Torchwood London two months before he met Lisa Hallet, and he was secure enough in his position that he knew that he would be there for the foreseeable future, and that there would be no retcon involved. With that in mind he had asked the stunning woman out on a date. There was something about Lisa that reminded him of an Amazon and he wondered how she would fit into the family. Despite that however he never really made mention of his family outside of his father Rhiannon and Johnny to her. 

Mainly because of the words of his cousin Archienius, the man had berated him for starting up a relationship with a colleague, especially a colleague from Torchwood. Within Torchwood it was a cutthroat business, if there was anything you had to do or anyone you had to step on to get to the top, then most people did it, without regard for anyone else. For those reasons he kept his family a secret from Lisa, and moved out of Lumpy's place to keep him safe. He didn't think that she would sell him or his family out to Yvonne Hartmann, but you never knew, and Lisa was an ambitious person. 

After six months with Lisa he knew that it was serious between them, some would say that he was mad to think so, but he could tell that Lisa was different than some of the other women he had met, and that there was a future for them together. They moved in together not long after that, Ianto moving out of the crappy apartment he was renting and into the large apartment that Lisa's parent's had bought her. He thought it was a bit extravagant in a way, he was an Addams and had been raised in a manor, but that had been inherited. Lisa's place was a top of the range apartment that was obviously a guilt purchase on her parent's part, or she was still a pampered princess.

By the time they had been together for a year and a half and Ianto was in London for two years he began to feel restless again, but he was unwilling to leave Lisa. The only way he could leave London was to go to another Torchwood branch or lose his memories, something that he knew he couldn't let happen. Lisa would never go to Cardiff with him, and he doubted that Captain Harkness would employ anyone from London anyway. And Torchwood Two was out of the question, he knew that Cousin Archienius worked alone, the man wouldn't allow anyone else to work in his space. Not only was it headquarters for Torchwood Glasgow, but it was also his home. No, Ianto would just have to stay in London, he couldn't lose his memories, it would mean losing Lisa. 

Instead he planned to propose to Lisa, hoping that by making a commitment he would feel more rooted and settled. His plans changed at the last minute however, the whole night out that he had planned that would culminate in a romantic proposal left in tatters by the events of earlier in the day. Cousin Archienius had been warning him that there was something coming, he had known for a while, yet there was no knowledge of what was coming and he had no idea what he would be facing.

When the Daleks and Cybermen appeared he knew that there was nothing that he could do to save them, the only person who had the chance to do that was in the building though, so there was a chance that some of them would make it out of this encounter with their lives intact. He intended to make sure that he and Lisa were some of them. He searched through the building, avoiding the Cybermen as best as he could, the Daleks appeared to be busy with something or other and weren’t gliding the halls like the Cybermen were prowling. 

He found Lisa as everything started to go back to normal, or as normal as an almost silent building could be. There were still some screams from those in conversion units, but they were not his focus, Lisa was. She was connected to a unit and partially converted, not fully, but enough that stopping the process wouldn't kill her. He knew that the lack of Cybermen and Daleks in the building meant that the Doctor had succeeded in saving them, but he knew that UNIT would be there soon for the clean-up as the Doctor never hangs around.

UNIT would kill Lisa, she would just be another threat to them, and with the Doctor gone he realised that he would have to save her alone. He couldn’t take her to Archienius, the other man would want to study her, so his only choice was to get into Torchwood Three. He promised Lisa that he would be back for her soon before rushing as quickly and silently as he could to the archives, knowing that the item he was looking for should still be safe.

Finding the small black disk he used it to teleport back to the room that Lisa was in. The disk was a teleportation device that worked by using the mental coordinates provided. Ianto then gathered Lisa to him before using the device to teleport them both to the manor. He knew that it was empty and that they would be safe there. His father had passed away a few months ago and Rhiannon had moved out before he had left Wales. She had married Johnny and was living on a council estate with him and her two kids.

Once he was sure that they were safe for the time being he started using the skills that his cousin had taught him to try and convert the conversion unit into something that could support Lisa until he had time to get her help. The first thing he had to do was get into Torchwood Three, their technology and contacts would be of great use to him. He made his way to his old room to find what he was sure would be the perfect outfit. If what his cousin had told him was true, a tight pair of jeans might be just what he needed to attract Harkness’ attention.


End file.
